prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
N.A.T. Club
The''' N.A.T. Club is a secret club started by Jason DiLaurentis, Ian Thomas and Garrett Reynolds. The initials in the name stand for the Latin phrase, '''Nos Animadverto Totus, which translates to, "We See All" in English. Before Alison's disappearance, they would film Rosewood residents, mostly teenage girls, through bedroom windows. Ian was thought to be the leader of the group. As of now, the group appears to be inative. It also seems that A has been targeting the N.A.T Club, with Ian and Garret now dead and the attempted murder of Jason. Background Not much is known about the N.A.T. Club, except that they were present in Alison DiLaurentis's bedroom on September 1, 2009, the night she went missing. As they were arguing in her room they heard footsteps thinking it was Alison. Instead it was an angry Melissa Hastings. It was featured in the Rosewood High School 2003 yearbook. It was not an official school club, as Spencer discovered. The N.A.T. Club was somehow involved with The Jason Thing. Jenna and Garrett slipped a note in to Jason's pocket, causing him to wonder if he killed Alison. In Monsters in the End, The Liars find out that Alison had a thumb drive containing the N.A.T. Club's videos. She hid the videos in a lunchbox at a storage facility, and had given Emily the key in a snowglobe. The thumb drive contained secret videos, mostly of the girls through bedroom windows. There is footage of July 4, moments before "The Jenna Thing," when Ali had been sure someone was spying on them in Emily's room. There is even some footage of Jenna seducing Toby Cavanaugh. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Spencer uses the thumb drive as an attempt to blackmail Ian. Instead she throws them away in the church altar. Later, in Season 3, Ted finds them and gives them to Ashley Marin. After seeing all the videos, including one of her and Darren Wilden, she destroys the videos and henceforth destroying evidence of their crimes. (Single Fright Female) In The Blond Leading the Blind, a video from A's phone shows Ian, Garrett and Jenna looking for the videos Alison had taken in her room. Ian says he had tried to get them from her at "The Kissing Rock." Melissa is later seen coming into the room demanding to know where Alison was. In The Remains of the "A", Spencer questions Jason about the club, when trying to find out who April Rose is. Jason tells Spencer that he was the one who came up with idea of the club, but he didn't do any of the filming himself. He believes Ian was paying girls to set up their friends for him to film. Jason also suggested that Ian was taping for someone else too, and that he probably had helpers. In Hot Water, CeCe Drake tells Emily that Alison had called her "freaking-out" over the N.A.T Club's videos, and that "everyone" was trying to get their hands on them. She says that Melissa wanted them more than anyone and begged Cece to talk Alison into getting the videos. Alison went to get them, but she disappeared the same night. Both Ian and Garret have been murdered (For Whom the Bell Tolls, This Is A Dark Ride), while Jason was severely injured in an attempt on his life (What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted). Other people with connections to the club, such as Melissa and Jenna, have also been targeted, and have seemingly formed their own alliance with Shana and possibly Detective Wilden (A DAngerous GAme). Known Members *Ian Thomas *Garrett Reynolds *Jason DiLaurentis Suspected Members *Jenna Marshall *Melissa Hastings *Lucas Gottesman *Noel Kahn *Eric Kahn *Detective Wilden (as seen in What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted) *The Alliance Trivia *Marlene King has said there may be more members of the N.A.T. club than we realize. *Jason was the founder of the club, but Ian later became the leader after Jason walked away from it. In What Becomes of the Broken Hearted he reveals to Emily that he believes someone is after him because of his prior membership. *Jason, Ian, and Garrett all have a connection to Spencer Hastings: Jason is her half-brother, Ian dated Spencer and is her brother-in-law, and Garrett had romantic feelings for her. *They all have somehow been involved with Melissa. Jason kissed Melissa, Ian dated Melissa and married her and Garrett and Melissa dated before he was arrested. *They each had a romantic interest or relationship with teenaged girls: Garrett (Jenna Marshall), Ian (Alison DiLaurentis and Spencer Hastings), Jason (Aria Montgomery). *This club did not exist in the books. Gallery 1-18-jenna-ian.jpg|Ian Thomas talking with suspected N.A.T. club member Jenna Marshall Garrett.png|Known member of the N.A.T. club—Garrett Ariajasonshouse.jpg|Known member of the N.A.T. club—Jason Tumblr_lq54orqCnf1qhvak1o1_1280.png|Garrett Reynolds in the N.A.T. Club wee see all.jpg|Spencer tries to discover what is the N.A.T club Melissah777.jpg|Melissa, possible member of the club. Navigational Category:Antagonist Category:Suspects of Being A Category:Suspects for Killing Alison Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Rosewood High School Alum Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Groups